d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Swordsage 7
Golluk Nightshade CR 7 Small Male Goblinoid Psionic Swordsage 7 Any Evil Small Humanoid (Goblinoid, Psionic) Init +5 (+3 Dex, +2 class); Senses Darkvision 60 ft. Listen +12, Spot +2 Languages Common, Goblin ----- AC 20, touch 16, flat-footed 17 (+3 Dex, +1 Size, +4 Armor, +2 Wis) hp 45 (7d8+14); Fort +4, Ref +8, Will +7 ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares), if Focused: 40 ft. (8 squares), climb 40 ft. Melee Mwk Shortsword +7 (1d4, 19/x2) Ranged Mwk Light Crossbow +10 (1d6, 19/x2) Base Atk +5; Grp +1 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options (stance) Sneak Attack +2d6, (strike) Fan the Flames (30 ft. touch, 6d6+2 Fire), (strike) Shadow Garrote (60 ft. touch, 5d6 damage + DC 15 Fort), (strike) Fire Snake (60 ft. line, 6d6+2 Fire, DC 16 Reflex) Stances Known Step of the Wind, Child of Shadow, Assassin's Stance Maneuvers Known Wind Stride, Sapphire Nightmare Blade, Moment of Perfect Clarity, Shadow Blade Technique, Burning Blade, Shadow Jaunt, Cloak of Deception, Fire Riposte, Shadow Garrote, Fan the Flames, Mind Over Body, Fire Snake Combat Gear Potion of Barkskin x2 (+2 AC; CL 3, 30 minutes; 300 gp each), Potion of Owl's Wisdom x3 (+2 AC, Will and maneuver DC; CL 3, 3 minutes; 300 gp each) ----- Abilities Str 10, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 7 SQ Goblin Traits, Psionic, Sense Magic Feats Adaptive Style, Speed of Thought, Up the Walls Skills Balance +10, Bluff -2, Concentration +12, Hide +17, Jump +7, Listen +12, Move Silently +17, Ride +7, Sense Motive +2, Tumble +15 Possessions Mwk Small Shortsword, Mwk Chain Shirt, Mwk Light Crossbow, 40 bolts, Combat Gear ----- DM Notes Golluk is a supernatural hit-and-run sniper which should be run in an area strewn with rubble, with multiple levels (or at least some pillars, trees, or buildings to ascend). He uses his Blue-ness only to qualify for a couple of Psionic feats, which enhance his mobility. (He will always begin an encounter with his Psionic Focus, and he has no reason to expend it.) At the start of hit-and-run combat, Golluk has the following Maneuvers readied: Fire Snake, Fan the Flames, Shadow Garrote, Shadow Jaunt, Cloak of Deception, Moment of Perfect Mind If he expects to engage in melee (or has one full round to prepare for it) he readies these Maneuvers: Sapphire Nightmare Blade, Cloak of Deception, Shadow Jaunt, Burning Blade, Fire Riposte, Moment of Perfect Mind Golluk switches between his three Stances throughout combat. He'll probably start in Assassin's Stance for the sneak attack damage to his first strike, which will very likely be Shadow Garrote or Fan the Flames from a hidden location. If possible, he will always move after attacking, and attempt a Hide check. He switches to Step of the Wind stance when he needs to cross rough terrain. One of his favorite tactics is to lead groups of humanoids into rough yet open terrain and then hit them with a Fire Snake strike. If his foes resist fire, he curses under his breath and whips out his crossbow, using a combination of bolts and Shadow Garrotes to weed out his foes. If he faces detection (thanks to a glitterdust spell or similar effect), he runs away until the effect wears off. He is a coward. Category:CR 7 Category:Goblinoid Category:Swordsage Category:Psionic Category:Expanded Psionics Handbook Category:The Book of Nine Swords